Hong Kong x Iceland - Gakuen Doki Doki!
by SjonSL
Summary: P.O.V.: Iceland Norway brings Iceland to the World Academy to help him from his social anxiety. Iceland meets a lot of Asians, included Hong Kong. Denmark told Hong Kong to watch Iceland for him, and in change, Iceland would be his friend. But Iceland refuses to it. After learning the term "Doki doki", Iceland begins to understand that he feels deep feelings for Hong Kong
1. Chapter 1

Hong Kong x Iceland - Gakuen Doki Doki!

 _Hiya~ Ahum. This is first chapter, first fiction. Please enjoy. The chapter-system here is a hell to me so it could happen that the second is posted in another story.. hehehe... Well, blessings from Sjonnie Tomato._

Chapter 1 – Welcome to World Academy!

Today, the weather is cloudy. Again. I'm getting a little tired of it. I'm staring out the window of our car, 'enjoying' the sight. Just a boring highway. Damn, how long is it going to take before we actually reach the academy?

My brother, Lukas, seems to be tired of waiting as well. With a annoyed expression he stares at the road. I look back to the window, seeing my reflection. Suddenly, I notice Tino staring at that reflection. Seems like he noticed what I saw. "Isn't it exciting? Going to the academy?" he asked. "I don't know what to think of it" I replied. Yeah, of course I'm nervous, but it isn't really that I'm excited. Weren't the private lessons enough? Did I need to go to a normal academy? How could Lukas send me to that academy while he knows of my social anxiety?

I sigh, letting out a big part of my energy. If I fainted right now, would he just drive home and take care of me? I hold my breath, hoping that that would make me faint, If I do it long enough. Sadly, I'm too weak, and so I start breathing again, as a reflex. Lukas raised an eyebrow. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked. "To be honest I have no single idea" I replied. Lukas sighed. "Why am I the one with the imbecile brother here?" I rolled my eyes. He can be so annoying at some times.

Finally, we actually reach the academy. It's huge, has a beautiful garden, and way more. "Jesus, you don't actually belong here do you?" I roll my eyes. "Sush, emo." Tino rushed inside without saying a word. He probably likes it. Of course, Bernwald follows him.

Feeling like the only man who is actually sane here, I walk inside. Inside it's very nice, very comfortable. A tiny freshman pulls my jacket. It's Peter. "Hiya! You're joining in here too desu-yo?" I nod. He grins. "Welcome desu-yo! Do you see the guy (looks like a girl) with the blond hair and the green vest desu-yo?" Once again I nod. "That's the counsellor, he'll tell you what to do. He's a nice person to chat with, and knows everyone in here! So if you want to, you could rumour with him too desu-yo" "I'm not interested in the rumouring part, but thank you anyhow." I walk to the counsellor guy. Before I even reached him, he already begins to talk. "Hello, icy guy! I'm Christin K. But you can call me Chris." Was it a girl after all? "Excuse me miss," I begin. The counsellor rolls his/her eyes. "I'm male. Yes?" Well, never trying that again. "Could you tell me where I'm supposed to be?" "Surname?" "Steillson-Bondevik." He smiles. "Hey, aren't you the brother of Lukas?" I raise an eyebrow. "You know him?" "Yes! I'm Mathias' brother" Ah. This must be a Greenlandic. "Nice to meet you, but can you tell me where I'm supposed to be?" "Follow the little guy with the dirty blonde hair. His name is Raivis Galante. He's in your class." I thank Christin and follow Raivis.

He leads me to a classroom full of maps. This was obviously a geography class. A happy teacher stood in front of a whiteboard. "Alrighty! Please grab your notebook, folks!" So we did. As the teacher continued to speak, I noticed one of the pupils started drawing in his notebook. He had dark brown, somewhat choppy hair, and the same shade of eye-colour. To doodle in your notebook during the lesson, you must be pretty… stupid.

I Continue to stare at the guy. Nothing special, he's just doodling. Without giving me a single glance he asks me what I'm actually doing. How did he actually notice me? My cheeks flushed red. Yeah, I don't know what I was doing either. All I know is that it wasn't quite normal. I guess you could say a weirdo like him caught my attention. "I was just staring in the distance, and you were in the way" I speak. My standard excuse. "You mean you stared at me and the distance was I the way?" he said, his face still completely emotionless.

God. What a sassy guy. Once again I flushed red. "Don't sass me off like that! You know damn right that's not the case!" I yell. That was not quite the brightest thing to do. "Oh, Emil?" the teacher spoke. His happy tone now turned sarcastic and even a little angry. I look at him. "Hey, maybe it's better to pay attention to my lessons?" The Asian raised his hand. "I'm sorry. I was keeping him of his work." The teacher smiled. "Oh, it doesn't bother him. It was basically his own fault." "My apologies." The Asian bowed a little. Damn.

What a sassy guy. It's not the first time I say that but it's just way too true. God, does he piss me off. Being a jerk to me and then act like the nicest guy ever in front of the teacher. I already hate him.

When class finally ended, we finally – for god's sake – had time to eat. Lukas made my lunch, as always. Since he's a pretty bad cook who can only make coffee. Glorious coffee for that matter – but that's still just coffee.

I gathered my spare money and decided to get something from the cafeteria. Because this was such a 'special' academy, a lot of foreign food was found on the menu. One guy was ordering a gigantic load of peaches and Cantonese food. Guess who.

The Asian's face was expressionless as always. No happiness, sorrow, anxiety, suspicion, relief, or any kind of emotion could be read on his face. A true pokerfaced guy. It reminded me a little of my brother. Deep, chocolate-brown eyes and a slight blossom colour on his cheeks. His choppy hair was a beautiful shade of dark-brown, it didn't look bad at all, it was even a bit attractive. How could a person ever be so perfect and – Focus! I had to get lunch, not dream about a jerky Asian guy, to whom I definitely wished the worst.

A simple sandwich it is. Thank god it was even on the menu, which was basically filled with completely foreign foods. Oh wow. An actual sandwich. People start making weird faces as well, like it's weird to be a normal person. I'm Iceland, what was I supposed to eat? A popsicle? Well of course I had the option to eat a fried guinea pig – It's actually a normal dish here – but that wasn't on the menu and I don't want to flaunt my 'weird' lifestyle at the others. After all I feel like I was the most normal person here.

Sitting down on a random bench, Lukas walks into me. "Did you do your best in the first class this morning?" I said nothing and nodded a bit. "In the second and third as well? You better did, or you'll be in knee-deep shit with the grades." He may sound like a very concerned brother now, but he's just being a jerk. A pokerfaced one, for that matter.

Ignoring what he said I continued to eat. It didn't surprise me at all – even though I wished it wouldn't happen – but he sat down next to me. I know it's my brother but, did he really have to?

Knowing Mathias, he sat down next to Lukas, and to make it worse said person gestured Tino to come sit next to me as well and he was followed by Berwald. Great, happy family. This wasn't what I wished for when I prayed for the eternal wars to end. But this was always better than Stockholm Bloodbath, fall of Kalmar Union, attack of the Teutonic Order, fight for Finland, etcetera.

"Hey, Emil! Take a bite it's de-li-ci-ous!" Mathias said, holding a cheap rip-off chocolate bar in front of my face. It was so close I almost couldn't see it anymore. "Did you have to spell that out like that?" I asked, slightly annoyed. "What? It's just an amazing chocolate bar, you worked hard in the first classes, so you deserved it" He said with a smile. That was almost sweet. Almost.

"How do you even know that I did my best so well, perhaps I'm just lying to you" Mathias lifted his shoulders. "That might be true, but Haoru said you did your utter best!" "Who?" "Hong Kong, Haoru Kirkland-Wang, you know, the Asian guy in your class, with the choppy hair"

My cheeks flushed red. Not from embarrassment or so, it's just, did he actually peek or so? He just spied on me the whole class! And then just reports it to Mathias like it's no one's business. What a jerk!

"Did you hire the guy or something? Or is this another crappy prank of yours?" Mathias shook his head. "I simply asked him to." "That's basically hiring." "Well… no. I didn't pay him or so, or promise him something or – Oh wait I did" I sighed. Seriously, this guy… "What did you promise him?" I asked, doing my best not to sound like a pokerfaced jerk who doesn't care about literally anything.

"I said he could become best friends with you" Mathias simply replies. Like it's nothing. "What? Why?!" Mathias grinned. "Why? Who wouldn't want to be friends with such a cutie as you?" I blushed a bit. Yes, this time of embarrassment. Where the hell was that for? "But of course, Nor-nor is way cuter" he smiled a bit. Lukas hit him in the face. "No one gave you permission to say that." Mathias grinned again. "You're just like your little brother, it's like your hearts are frozen just like the tips of your landmass" Lukas completely ignored that line and returned to his natural pokerfaced state. So did I.

Perhaps, it's really true.

But I'm not sure if that bothers me yet.


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh joy, I actually learnt how to make chapters! Well then, here's the second. Blessings, Sjonnie Tomato_

Chapter 2 – Doki Doki?

Another class started. Great. I don't really know what happened here, but suddenly I'm next to the jerk of the year, who's name appeared to be Haoru. Maybe I should stop the awkward hate and go ahead and be a normal person, and greet.

"So uhm… Hi" I said. Did I sound normal there? Maybe. Probably normal and awkward. That wasn't what I was going for, but pitifully, it's exactly me.

"If you're going to ask such – Mathias didn't ask me to stop yet and I won't. Unless the deal's made." Nope. Once a jerk, always a jerk. "What? …Hey! I'm just saying 'Hi', you could at least show some manners and give a proper reply, like 'Hello, my name is Haoru, and how are you?' or such. Good grief."

That seemed to shock him a bit. Probably as in 'Wow, the anti-social awkward idiot actually talks'. Yeah. Definitely something like that. "Why would I say something like that if you already know my name?" Oh. That's what I thought. 'Oh.', and that is exactly what my expression showed. Haoru chuckled.

"Alright, if you really want me to, Hi, my name is Haoru Kirkland-Wang and I represent Hong Kong. Pleased to meet you. Better?" I actually had no idea how to reply to this and so I simply nodded. "And how are you? Maybe we can be friends, I'd like that" He added with a smile.

Woah, what? My cheeks flushed red. "Where did that come from?" I asked, sounding not even close to how flustered I am – and I sounded very flustered, so there – and tried to look serious. Another stupid grin from Haoru. "I'm just asking how you are and if we could be friends, you could at least show some manners and reply properly, like 'I'm fine and I'd love to be friends with you! How are you?' or such". What a cheeky bastard.

I sighed. "Fine. I'm not good at all now I'm talking to you and I definitely don't want to be friends with you. How are you?" Haoru became pokerfaced again. "Oh, but if you already know how I am, why would you ask?" What? How am I supposed to know and by the way, isn't he the one that suggested it? "You don't make sense." I said.

Haoru continued to doodle in his notebook while replying. "But, I won't quit unless we become friends or more." More? More what? "What do you mean 'more'? What the hell do you want?" I said, again, flustered and bright red. "Best friends, B.F.F.'s, besties," "You can stop." He chuckled. Good grief, what a weirdo.

I didn't even remember what subject we have now, great. I'll see. Another happy teacher appeared in front of the class. This is the firth teacher of the day and the firth happy little jerk who tries to teach his or her material in a 'jolly' way. After all, this was supposed to be a nice and jolly school where you're supposed to feel at home.

I feel at home already – with all the jerks walking around here it's just like living with Lukas and Mathias. But nothing positive so far.

Another class passed – What, did you actually think I'm going to report every single class I have? I skipped two in this case. – and another break came up. I was going to ignore Haoru completely and go eat another normal sandwich like a normal person. How pitiful, it didn't happen. Of course I was doomed to walk into Haoru again. "What do you want this time you damn wanker" "Oh, I could swear you were the one that ran into me, hm?" I rolled my eyes. Yes he was right but I don't plan to give in like that.

"Yeah, sure. But what do you want" Haoru took a bite of his peach. "That doesn't sound like a question to me. Besides, you already know what I want." Yes, he wants to be friends or so. "Okay, what if I agree, will you stop chasing me around?" "Who's chasing who, you walked into me" I sighed. Wrong choice of words. I never was that good a communicating or such.

"Just reply." I said, tired of his bullshit. "It has to be honest. What's the point in a friendship like this?" This guy seriously pisses me off. "Why do you want it so bad anyhow" I wondered. "doki doki." Wait what? What does that even mean? I was going to ask but he already disappeared. Such a typical mysterious cliché for a typical mysterious Asian.

Later on, I decided to ask someone else what it means. I swear I've heard it before, I think with another Asian. And so I decided to ask someone that looked like an Asian. A girl with long, dark-brown hair walks through the hallway in a little white skirt, and pink boots with little bells that ring a bit when she passes. She had a pink flower in her hair too and had the same shade of eye colour as Haoru. Definitely a family member.

"Excuse me, miss?" I say, again turning bright red, due to my social anxiety. "What's the matter?" She asks, with a Cantonese accent Haoru has as well. "Could you tell me what 'Doki' means?" The girl twirled her finger in her hair. "I heard it before, it's Japanese. If you see a guy with straight black hair, and the darkest of eyes, that's Honda Kiku, I mean, Kiku Honda in western order, who represents Japan and probably knows what you mean. I'm Mei by the way, you can call me Mei-Mei" Now I know this sounds rude but I don't need the last information and I didn't know if I wanted to but I decided to have good manners and responded as if I was interested. "I'm Emil Steillson. I'm guessing your last name is Kirkland-Wang?" "Just Wang. You're a friend of Haoru, aren't you?"

I honestly had no idea how to respond. "I guess you could say that" I said in the end. "Well nice to meet you. What Country do you represent?" Good grief I feel like I might as well could give her my phone number, date of birth and medical information. But I guess it's normal to ask for the country of representation here.

"Iceland." I said, shortly. "Taiwan" she said with a little smile. Once again she wanted to start a new sentence – I will never understand why girls want to talk that much – But then the guy she described passed by. "Thank you for the info, I'll see you later" I said and rushed off to the other Asian.

"…Hello?" he said, in a suspicious tone – I can totally get that, you don't see a crazy Icelandic rush off to you every day – by pronouncing the 'R' instead of the 'L' which seemed to be normal for a Japanese man. So that means it's him.

"Excuse me, but someone told me I could ask you something" I say, hoping I sound polite like that. "Oh, sure, ask me anything." Great. This guy didn't start firing all kinds of questions at me. "What does 'doki' mean?" The Japanese thought of how he could reply. Good, he probably knows.

"It's supposed to be the sound of a heartbeat" He said. "In western countries they'd say such as 'Boom' or so. Here we say 'doki', if you listen closely you actually hear it. 'Do-ki, Do-ki', something like that." It doesn't matter how childish that sounded, but it was pretty understandable like this. I listened for a while to see if he was right. I heard nothing. No 'boom', no 'doki', no nothing.

"You have to wait before you can actually hear it." He said. "Oh." Another stupid 'Oh', yes. But then why did Haoru say that? It doesn't make sense at all – that doesn't surprise me from a guy that doesn't make sense in the first place – Like, 'Why do you want to be friends?' 'boom'. Really, this guy…

"Actually, why did you ask?" Kiku asked. Or Honda. I don't even know what to call him. "Haoru suddenly said it." Kiku frowned. "Oh? In what sentence?" I lifted my shoulders. "He just said it." "So that's how it is." Really, I've been walking around here and I met no one normal yet. Except for this guy. He's the only one who can give normal answers and doesn't keep asking useless things.

Back at the good old bench, enjoying my last five minutes of break, I finally ate the sandwich I forgot – yes, really – the whole time. Lukas decided to join me again. Which was no use for these last minutes of break.

"Your boyfriend is cute" he said. My cheeks flushed red again. "W-what?! What on earth are you talking about?!" Lukas took a bite of my sandwich while I was practically frozen in shock. "Haoru, the Asian." "What made you think he's my boyfriend? I totally hate that guy!"

Lukas lifted his shoulders. "You'd be pretty cute together" That's it. "Get out. Now." I said. Lukas grinned. "If you want me to, you shall be obeyed." I was wondering what got into him for a second but it turned out the bell just ringed. Lukas stood up and walked away with Mathias. I had to find Raivis again, as I still didn't know the way to the next class. Besides, I don't even know what that is.

Raivis ended a little conversation with another blonde, and walked towards the next class. I followed, because let's be honest – I'd be hopeless if I didn't follow random first graders, sadly. In the final class of the day (praise the lord it was actually the last one) I sat down. We had Cantonese now, if I'm correct. Haoru would probably have a huge grin on his stupid face now, as they speak Cantonese in Hong Kong.

I saw it coming, he was still pokerfaced. As if he cared about literally nothing and everything as always just a waste of precious time. It's not like he had something better to do, except for eating peaches and listening noisy music or so.

A young male ran in, with totally lewd clothing for school. A hanbok with a poorly tied knot in it. This was another Asian. I don't mean to sound racist but I don't remember meeting a not-Asian here except for Christin. What a time to drop in though. "Am I very late?" he asked. "Of course! You missed four classes!" the teacher didn't sound happy.

"How do you even know that?" he asked, as if it was actually weird that she knew. "Everyone thought you were sick, since you were gone all day long" She said. The yet unknown Asian sat down next to Haoru, blocking my view. Some sort of cocky curl just sat there attached to his head, and would refuse gravity to pull it down.

That was actually impossible, but it just did. As if it would say "Screw the world and everything, I do what I want.", and to be very honest, I'm a little jealous of it. Not that I want a silly-looking curl attached to my head so bad but such freedom should be amazing.

Can you even imagine? A world without worries, just me floating in thin air, just me with my puffin, piano, and Haoru.

No, no, no. Not Haoru. Even if I'd die without him, I wouldn't take him with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, that really took long didn't it? Oh well, be glad it's here. 50 days isn't that long right? /shot

Hehe, oh well. Enjoy.

Chapter 3 – There's a difference between me and myself.

All classes of the day are officially done now. I sigh. Good grief, finally some me-time. That would obviously not be respected by Lukas but I just hope he's going to do something with Mathias. I walk to my locker and casually throw my stuff in it. It can stay there for the night. After that I walked to my dorm. Time to relax and do absolutely nothing.

At least, that was the plan.

A little first grader pulls my jacket. I bet my hat it was Lukas – Sadly, my current roommate – who invited the guy. "Lukas said you can babysit me desu-yo", great, Lukas planned another piece of shit. "What do you want, candy?" The little teen pouted. "Hey, I'm not a baby anymore. We were friends right? Let's do friend-things desu-yo!" What's gotten into everybody?

"And why did you want to be friends?" He shrugged. "You're a nice person, I like you desu-yo" I sighed a little. "Look, you're really cute, but I don't see the point in it since I'm older than you" He shrugged again.

"So how's your boyfriend?" I turned red, once again. I do that an awful lot lately, huh. "I don't know what you're talking about! I don't have a boyfriend and I don't want one!" "What about Haoru? He's your boyfriend right?" Oh god no. "No!" I said, sounding extremely disappointed. "Aw.. poor you, did he refuse to your confession?" What the hell?! "NO!" "Woah, easy Emil, I didn't mean to piss you off desu-yo"

I swear, his face was so… so badly in need of a fist. "I made a new friend here too desu-yo" he said. "Oh, who is it?" "It's Mei-Mei, who represents Taiwan" "Oh." I replied. I honestly didn't give a flying fuck.

"Did you know she and your boyfriend are friends too? Doesn't that make you a little jealous?" I facepalmed myself. "I swear, I'm never having kids" I say with a sigh. "But two boys can't even get a kid so that's already settled isn't it?" My face started to look like one of an angry old man. "Get out." "But – " "NOW!" The little blonde ran away as if there was no tomorrow and left me behind, wondering since when I got so heartless.

But I probably became too heartless to care so it didn't bother me at all. Finally alone. That's all that matters to me. Being alone is just great at times like this. So good that it was too good to be true.

"Sweetie, you shouldn't stress yourself like that." Someone said, and he left a small kiss on my cheek. I prayed to god it was Lukas, hearing the monotone voice. But since the universe hates me that much, when I look it's goddamn Haoru.

"Excuse me, what the heck do you think you're doing?!" I yell at him. "I heard you were my boyfriend." This dude pisses me off oh so bad. That's probably why I turned all red again. "And you casually act like it's all true? I don't even like you one bit!" and with that, an awkward silence fell.

I could clearly hear some sound trough it though. "Hey, do you hear that? It sounds like, uh…" "Doki Doki". He said. "Exactly, like Do- wait, what? What's with that 'Doki Doki' of yours anyway?" Haoru shrugged. "I just tell my honest feelings" he said. What's with that? "But you don't have to do so if you don't want to – everyone can read your face perfectly fine." My face turned red again. And angry. Well, more like the sort of thing that's supposed to look angry but isn't.

"Doesn't matter, what made you think you can randomly come into my room and kiss my cheek?!" He smiled a little. "Isn't that what lovers do? I saw it in a manga" Seriously, this guy pisses me off so damn bad. "We're not lovers! We're not even friends! I barely know or like you!" I say, making my point clear.

"Then I guess I should try harder to make you love me huh?" Once again I turned red. I hate that part of myself. "Was that a confession?" I ask, thinking out loud. Haoru grins. "Why? Are you interested?" If it was possible I would turn even more red. Not knowing what to say now, I started to run. Into the hallway, away from him. Away from that.

The tears started to make my vision hazy. I couldn't see where I was running, and I'm pretty sure I didn't care. If I'd stay just two more seconds, I'd die from embarrassment. Into the garden I go. Between the flowers, running like there's no tomorrow.

Suddenly, someone stops me by grabbing my wrist. I turn around to see who it was. It was Mei. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked. I shook my head and tried to pull away from her. "Calm down. Look, I'm not sure what happened to you and it doesn't really matter. But know that it will all settle itself somehow, yes?" she said, smiling a bit. I wiped my tears away. "I suppose so." I replied.

Then, I noticed she had a flower in her hair. It was white, with a yet pinkish glow. "Is that a lotus?" I asked. Her smile became a little bigger. "Yes, yes it is!" she said. I looked around in the garden, noticing multiple lotus flowers here. "Did you pick it here?" she nodded. "You know, near the academy there's a field full of bluebells too" she said, pointing east. "Sweet, I really like bluebells" "Me too!" Mei chuckled a bit. She dragged me to the bluebell meadow, the bells on her boots ringing a little with every step.

We continued to talk about flowers and more for an hour, and I totally forgot about Haoru. Maybe Lukas was right, maybe I really need some friends. I really enjoyed my time with Mei. But thinking by myself I know it was a stupid action to run away from my trouble. I know it sounds really crazy to have two completely opposite opinions about something, but I guess it's true: there is a difference between me and myself.

Later on, during the evening, Lukas ordered Chinese food. I know he did it on purpose. What a jerk. He grinned. "Emil, don't be shy, you can grab as many peaches as you like." I sighed. "You know what, I'm not hungry. I'll eat later on". Before Lukas could say anything, I left the room. Not willing to reply to his bullshit.

Walking through the hallway, I bumped into Haoru. I was going to give a rude comment for being around all the time but he seemed pretty flustered too. I'm not sure what it could be, but I felt more relatable to him now, for some reason. "Hey, so, um…" he begins. What's this? He looks at some notecards. "Did you uh.. did you fall out of heaven, because, um.." he dropped his notecards. "Shit fuck, oh god, fuck I'm so sorry you're just – you're very nice, I'm sorry"

All I could do is staring at him. "…what's this?" he looked downwards. "Well, you see, I uh…" silence. "I fucked it up. I ruined it. I absolutely bamboozled it, never mind." Of course I'm not satisfied with this respond. "Ruined what?" "It. Just, it. I'm a dork, just, never mind." I sigh. "What were you even planning with those notecards?"

He shrugs. Well, that didn't help. "Okay, then what happened to your passive confident self?" His face turned the old passive again. "Oh, I just thought you might like me better like this." This dude has a serious problem. "Excuse me?" "You heard me". He easily walks away. Seriously, in a dictionary, near the word 'annoying', I swear to god you'll see his picture.

I decided to let it go and do something else. In the hallway I found Raivis. He seemed to panic a bit. "Is something bothering you?" he looked at me with widening eyes in anxiety, they grew calm in relieve when he saw it was me. "It's nothing, really", I raised an eyebrow. "If that's so, then why do you look so frightened?" He looks down. "There's just this really scary guy who keeps stalking me, my friends tried to help me but it was no use, it seems like he has some sort of creepy fetish." "Who is this person?" "Ivan Braginski." That didn't surprise me at all. Ivan has been taking care of Tino for a long time, he's very stingy. "Hey, your name is Raivis isn't it?" He nods. "Raivis Galante." "And those friends, who are they?" He smiled a little at the thought of them. "Toris Lorinautis, Peter Kirkland and Eduard von Bock."

I knew that Eduard, he's the best friend of Tino. And Peter – I'm sad to say that I actually know him. "I'm Tino's friend." I reply. His smile grew a little bigger. "Really? You're probably Lukas' brother" I nod. He became a little nervous. "Did you hear about this Haoru guy?" I sigh. "Sadly, I do."


	4. Chapter 4

_I WAS ACTUALLY ON_ __ _TIME_ _GFHJKLKJHGFGHJKL_

 _Are you proud of me now? Welp, here you have chapter 4._

Chapter 4 – My own decision

Philosophy class. Hooray. It really isn't what you'd expect of it, it's just talking about your own life and trying to be at least a little bit serious. Positive thing is, we don't have tests for it. But we do have essays. But personally, I find comfort in writing those essays.

"So, what are your plans for the spring break?" As foolish as its sounds, this sentence was one of the teacher. She chose Haoru to give his reply. "I like to watch movies with crippling anxiety, or as I like to call it; Netflix and _no_ chill." This was so typical for him. The teacher's chipper smile turned a little nervous. "That's good to know, Haoru", for some reason, this twat didn't give up on the Asian boy and spent at least half of her time for him. And that asshole, he didn't even care.

Two more lessons, and then a break. I decided to go for the usual sandwich and go sit on a bench outside. Mei and Raivis decided to join me, and we spent these fifteen minutes to talking and barely finishing our food. Somewhere in the left I see Lukas, hanging out with Mathias, Tino and Berwald, as usual. He kept glaring at me, in a very, very passive and meaningless way. You could almost say he's Haoru.

Said person was lurking around a bit, eyes focused on me. He's just so creepy, he didn't even eat or so, he just stared.

Lucky me having only four hours of school today, went to the last class. Which included: Free time. Yes, these 'subjects' were just for making your homework or do other things you feel like doing. I like to spend those hours with reading, acting like we're already out. I let out a sigh of relieve and sit down on a random empty chair. I'm the first in class so far.

But, to my own horror, the second pupil to come in was Haoru. Crap, I really didn't feel like bearing his shit now. "What are you going to read?" What? Has this guy been observing me or something? I furrow my eyebrows and prepare to give him a piece of my very negative mind, but then I realized it's pretty normal to just see what some people are doing mostly. He's actually acting normal towards me then. "I was planning to continue 'Madness'". I say calmly. I have this feeling he's going to become a jerk in just a few moments.

"I see, if you like that one I recommend you to try the 'Gone' series." Wow, he's actually being nice for once. "Thanks, I will"

The peace ends once the others come in. I sigh and try to concentrate on my book. For some dull reason, I can't stop glancing at Haoru, though. "Is there something wrong?" crap, he noticed! My cheeks flush red. "Why are you asking that?" I yell (softly, since I don't want to deal with an angry teacher) at him, sounding harsher than I wanted to. "Oh, just wondering. You were staring at me after all." "Oh, yeah… sorry for yelling at you."

He gave me a soft smile and returned to his own business. Slowly but surely, I grew to like him. Very, very slowly. A tiny smile appears on my face. Yes, maybe this guy isn't so bad after all.

Once class ended, I returned to my dorm. Lukas was waiting for me there, with a steaming cup of coffee in front of him. His fingers were laced together and he rested his mouth on them. He stared at his mug, seeming very serious. He pulled his mouth away from his hands for a bit. "Emil, do you like Haoru?"

I froze. Do I?

Do I like Haoru yet?

Even though I wasn't sure of it, if my answer was yes, I probably wouldn't admit it to _him_. "No.", I said. Lukas' face normally wasn't readable, and today was no exception. In fact, he now seemed to lose all of his ability to show any emotion. "Okay." He simply replied, taking a sip from his coffee. "Those people you sat with during the break, are these your friends?" he asked. That made me think. "Yes." I decided. "That's all." He said. An uncomfortable silence clouded the room. Why , though? Oh well, it couldn't do much harm …I think.

The next day, Haoru didn't sit next to me anymore. The seat was empty until some random classmate sat on it. It was literally as if I was invisible to him. Suddenly, my eyes widened. Is this Lukas' work? Did _he_ do this? I shook my head. No, Haoru had such a strong will, just a word of Lukas wouldn't stop him from coming near me.

I looked at him again. He seemed passive, as always. It's like my existence to him vanished into thin air. Suddenly, my attention went back to the teacher, where it should've been the whole time. "Alright, please pick a partner for the project." He said. Project? I sigh. I definitely missed something important. I mentally slap myself. That's what you get if you don't listen to the teacher, idiot.

I decided to do nothing and see if people would team up. Haoru probably decided to pick me. But what I didn't knew, is that Haoru seemed to be very, very popular with the girls. Nearly every girl in class was standing around him, hoping he'd team up with one of them.

And I never could've expected this – he _did_. And not just did he pick a random girl, no, he picked the one that was most over him. She hugs him as if he was her boyfriend or so. And he didn't care at all. He just let it happen. I don't want to know why that hurt me, but it did. A lot. I decided to just ignore it all. "Emil? Did you find someone yet?" a sweet and somewhat nervous voice asked. It's Raivis. "No, did you?" I replied. He shook his head. "Then maybe we can team up?" I asked with a very, very small smile. Suddenly I noticed Haoru was looking at me. I quickly turned around to see if my senses weren't lying to me. Haoru seems busy with his work. "Sure, that'd be fun" Raivis said. Oh yeah, I almost forgot completely about him in those few seconds. Man, there's really something wrong with me. "Actually," I said, "What do we have to do?" Raivis got a nervous smile on his face. "To be honest, I hoped you knew…" We fell into a silence, then laughed. It wasn't too bad like this, actually.

Break. I ordered the usual sandwich. Suddenly I heard some lunch-lady register peaches, someone ordered. I looked in her direction. Haoru? Strange, I can't see him anywhere. I shake my head. No, there are definitely more people who eat peaches. I hear small bells ringing a little and turned around. It was Mei, with peaches. Of course, she loves peaches. I mentally slap myself. "Hey, you seem a bit down" she said. "Do I?" I asked, sounding almost as passive as Haoru. "Yes, you do." Mei replied in same voice, making me realize what I just did. "Oh, sorry if I sounded rude", she chuckles. "It's okay, just tell me if there's something wrong okay?" she smiles. "Okay." I said. I don't understand why people are so nice towards me when I'm being such a dick.

At home, (Yes, I skip the classes in this story a lot. What do you expect me to do? It's class.) Lukas already made a cup of cocoa for me. When I asked him why, he said: "For my dear brother.", I swear, all he tries to do is make me call him 'Big brother'. Why would I? I'm not a little kid anymore. I took it anyway and started stirring in my cocoa. "Say, did you talk to Haoru lately?" I asked, not sure why. I felt perfectly fine without him. "Yes I did." He said. That caught my attention. "Really? What did you say?" I nearly spilled my cocoa by sitting up so rapidly. "I told him he could stop going after you, since you already have friends now. I didn't want to annoy you any more with him." He casually said. "And he just did that?" Lukas raises his eyebrow. "I don't know, can't you tell? If he didn't, I'll convince him to do so." He said. I stare into my cocoa. "No, he did." I said softly. "Is there something wrong?" he asked, laying a hand on my shoulder. "I'm fine, really. It was my own decision after all, wasn't it?" I reply. He nods. "Yes, it was." He strokes my hair for a bit and returns to minding his own business.

So, Lukas _did_ do it then. Why did Haoru allow that? Didn't he like me or so? I shook my head. He was 'hired' by Lukas and Mathias. He was hired to annoy me and be my friend, but I already have friends. And, by the way, why did I care anyway? I sigh. "I'll be taking a nap, I may need some rest." I said. "What, are you ill? Do I need to get a nurse?" Lukas asked. "No, I just have to clear my mind for a bit.", and with that I went to my bed.

After an hour or three, I wake up. I felt something sticky on my cheeks. I look in the mirror. Dried tears. Did I cry in my sleep? Why? I actually don't remember dreaming. I wash my face. Suddenly, I look back into the mirror. _I know why I cried. I know exactly why. But I could never admit it to myself, or anyone._ My eyes turned all puffy and wet. Thick tears roll down my cheeks. _He doesn't like me. Never did. He's just hired._ I pushed my face into my hands and collapsed on the bathroom floor. Why does it hurt so much? The tears keep coming, it feels like they'll never stop.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see who it was…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Not even a hundred thousand

OH MAN I'M SO LATE have it anyway

I looked up to see who it was. Lukas. "Emil, are you alright?" he pulled me into a hug. I remember how he used to do that when I was little. He'd wipe my tears away and kiss me on the head, then gently rock until I fell asleep. It was just so peaceful. Little me lying there, in big brother's arms.

But I'm not that little kid anymore. I'm not that child that makes flower crowns and always hopelessly hid behind his big brother. I'm not the child that follows him anywhere and would say 'My big brother is the best in the world!', and bake cookies with Mathias for him. I would never do that. I'm Emil. Not that little bitch. No matter how he longs for it, how he begs for it, and how he pushes me to say it: I will never, ever again call him 'big brother'. Even my deathbed wouldn't hear those words. As I thought before, there's a difference between _me_ and _myself_.

"Stop that." I said, out of the blue, like pocket sand. "What? What's the matter?" he asked. I push him away. "Like I said, stop that!" I harshly turn away from him. Lukas narrows his eyes. "Okay then." He says, sounding once again, as passive as ever. He walks away as if nothing happened. This isn't ideal, but at the very least, he leaves me alone.

On this moment, I might as well slap myself. Why? Because as soon as 'big brother' leaves, the tears start flowing again. This time with uncontrollable breath. I thought of the Asians. Especially Mei. Just like her 'doki', she also has other things like that. For example, the 'hiffu' sound. Instead of the doki doki, this one was uncontrollable as well. 'Hiffu, Hi-hiffu, hiffu, hi-hi-hiffu', just like that, she said it. And I kind of understand what this represents now. My breath sounds just like it.

 _I'm hyperventilating_

That's all I could think. Just like she sang a song about it, called the 'kakokyuu dansu', I made this weird 'hiffu' sound. She once translated me as well. _"There's a siren in the back of my head that won't shut up"_ is how it went. That's true too. It's loud as hell and I can't stop it. It wouldn't, no, it **couldn't** shut up. I start to panic. Alright, I'll have to calm down. How? I don't know. Maybe I'll start with simply trying to stand up. And so I did.

But for all to be damned, I collapsed again. Everything around me started to spin. Even though I was probably on the bathroom floor, it felt as if I still was falling. The siren still didn't shut up, all it did was sound only louder and louder. Quickly, I grab the sink, hoping the illusion of falling would stop. It didn't help. My vision went all fussy, and slowly but surely, it turned dark. I saw nearly nothing and all I heard was that annoying siren and my own cries and breath. If a giant air-horn sonata played right now, I probably wouldn't hear it.

"EMIL!" I hear Lukas yelling. He rushes into the bathroom, grabs my shoulders and shakes me in all the ways he could. My cries stopped slowly, so did my breath, and my vision turned fully black. I see nothing. Hear nothing. Nothing, except for the siren.

After a while, the siren slowly shut down. Finally. I opened my eyes again, only to discover I'm in a hospital bed. There was some or another plastic cap on my mouth, and it was attached to some or another machine, next to some or another doctor, with some or another pen in his hand. Where the heck am I?

I look around. Lukas, Mathias, Tino, Berwald, Eduard, Raivis, Mei, and Peter are here too. "Icey!" Mathias yells, giving me an unexpected, unwanted hug, so tight, that I nearly lost control over my breath again. "Køhler, go easy on that patient." The doctor said. "Yeah yeah", he replies. "What happened to you there?" a passive voice said.

And no, it was not Lukas. It was Haoru. Yes, him. And I didn't even notice he was here. "I hyperventilated." I simply reply. As if I'd only explain all of it to him. And by the way – didn't he not care? "Why are you here anyways?" I ask. His rather worried face turns back to its usual passive state. "Oh, I'll leave if you want me to." He says, turning around to walk away. What? That sudden change of mood made me see he was actually a little worried for a second there. But then what the heck? "Hold it there!" I yell at him. He looks at me and raises an eyebrow. "Seriously, what's with that bullshit? You stalk me for god knows how long, and out of the blue, I don't even exist to you, and when I'm in the hospital, guess who's there.", There. I said it.

Haoru looks at his shoes, as if he's nervous or so. "Well, my 'work' is done with you, since you now have friends. And I would stick around, but you don't seem to appreciate my presence." He said, passively. But somewhere I could hear a little bit of emotion in his voice. I can't tell what, but it's definitely something. My cheeks turn bright red, once again. I had no idea how to say what I wanted to without actually saying too much. "I… I never said that!" I yell, louder than I wanted to.

"Please, calm down a little." The doctor said. I turned back to my usually pissed-off state. "Oh please, that I hyperventilate once doesn't mean I do it all the time. Jesus Christ, I yell at people all the time, it's not like it triggers the hyperventilation or so." I scream at him. The doctor opened his mouth to say something but I interrupted. "And **No** , I do not feel dizzy, tired, or anything bad. I am fine. I don't need you to look after me." The doctor was speechless now. "Now, where are my clothes?" I ask. The doctor points at a plastic bag. "You didn't have to undress me or so, pervert." I say, and grab the bag and go change in the bathroom.

Haoru smiles. And hell, it's rare for him to smile. When I return, in my own clothes, the doctor still seems speechless. "Well then, shall we go home?" I ask. Lukas nods. "Y-yeah, sure." The doctor said. "Oh, I almost forgot you could speak" I say. "Now, don't be so rude." Lukas says, poking in my ribs. I roll my eyes. That doctor just pissed me off. It's not like I care. "Just take me back to our dorm." I say. Lukas does as I say and so we all step in a small van.

Mathias reasoned he should sit next to Lukas, the driver, Behind them Tino, Berwald and Peter, then Raivis, Eduard and Mei, and he put me next to Haoru. Hell, he did that on purpose for sure.

In the car, an awkward silence hung in the air. No one even had the guts to speak. Except for Mathias, of course. He turned the radio on and bared a giant grin. "Making my way downtown!", he sang along as he danced like a retard to the 'beat'. The whole car groaned and sighed, most people face-palming as well. Even though everyone acts annoyed, it's nice that he actually breaks the silence. For this one time.

"So, are you okay?" Haoru asks. I nod. "Why did you hyperventilate?" The awkward silence returned. Not in the whole car, because Tino and Mei started to join Mathias and Lukas started a conversation with Berwald and Raivis, but just between us two. "I cried." I coldly replied. "Why?", he sounds really worried. I turn my head away, before he sees my red face again. "That's none of your business.", Haoru smirks. "Was it because of me?" My face turned tomato-coloured. "What, no!" "Well, it seems that it happened on the same day that I stopped hanging around you".

"Why did you do that anyway? Do you simply do what Lukas tells you to? Are you his slave?" Haoru chuckles. "My, that's a lot of questions huh" Seriously, this idiot… "But, I thought I might have been annoying you. So, I stopped following you around. I didn't knew you'd miss me so much you cried", I once again look away from him. "I-I never said I hate you. Stupid idiot." "You sound like Lovino." "Who the heck is Lovino?", Jesus Christ, did he just scold me?

"But, if you'd like me to tag around some more, sure." I nod. "Then that's decided." "Also…" he began, blushing a little. I blushed as well. What? What could he possibly be saying now? "Will you, um…" What?! Will I WHAT?! "…be my…" Spit it out already you idiot! "My, um…partner for the project? I honestly don't like this one girl at all she's weird." "What." "What what?" I face-palmed. " **This** is what you wanted to ask? Seriously?" Haoru smirked. "Oh, did you expect me to ask you something more romantic?~" My face burns up. "WHAT! NO!" he laughs. "STOP IT YOU IDIOT!" "Sorry Emil, you're just, so stubborn and cute." I sigh. This guy is hopeless. "But anyway, will you?" "No, I'm already doing the project with Raivis." "Not even for a kiss?~", I punched him in the face. "No." I said.

Back at the academy. We hung around in the hallway for a bit. Everyone having fun and stuff, and me and Haoru, we came in this awkward silence again. "Hey, just wondering but, why don't you just go to your dorm or so?" "I enjoy your presence.", I blush a little. I would never tell anyone, and I don't mean anything by it, but, he'd make a good boyfriend. He's pretty romantic. "Plus my younger brother is coming to pick me up any time soon." I knew it.


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm so sorry, I'm late again! I was a little busy with school but I honestly try to update the story! Also, sorry if they're a little shorter. I promise I'll be back soon with a longer one! - Sjon_

Chapter 6 – School trip

Some days have passed. Today is the day that we all go for some stupid school trip. Most teachers are really excited (Because most of them is a bunch of happy little shits) and a few jocks as well, like Mathias. But they're definitely in minority. We'll be having some athletic kind of thing, I'm not sure what but it's definitely sporty. Then again we'll be getting hotdogs so what's the damn point? It's planned that we're back around one p.m., but it's probably going way faster than expected and ends way sooner, or it turns out to take way longer because something goes wrong.

"Emil, are you ready?" "Yeah, I'm coming." I drag my bike towards Lukas. Eleven kilometres. That's not too far, right? …Man, you have no single idea how wrong I was. After only two kilometres I was already dead. That sounds exaggerated I know, but hell, do you have a single idea how hard you have to push with a flat tire? Lukas however got almost to the front of our little bike-chain. And I'm over here all the way at the end. "Come on, Emil, push a little harder. It's not _that_ far." A teacher says. Yeah sure. But it sure as hell feels like it with a flat tire, I swear to god I really want to walk the rest of the way. Not that it makes me much faster, but it's definitely twice as easy.

Somewhere in the middle of the line some kids start to push each other. "Hey, stop that!" the teacher beside me yells. He rushes to the kids to supervise them. Great. I'm probably going to get lost like this. At least, I thought so. Until some or another guy stops all of a sudden. It's Haoru. "You're going on that?" he asks. I look at my old, fragile bike. It looks like a piece of trash. "I don't really have something else." I reply. Haoru looks rather worried. "That piece of garbage won't get you anywhere." "Neither does this talking" I say, nodding towards the rest of the students disappearing from our sight.

"Did you really want to go to that sports event?" Haoru asks. I shake my head. "I think almost nobody does." I say as I look at my bike, realizing it's the most crappy thing ever. "But it's not like I know the way home from here, only Lukas does". Haoru smiles. "What if we return to the dorms, I can at least bring you to my house from there" That's right, I forgot to pack, so I definitely have to return to the dorm. Putting that aside, why would I go to Haoru's house? "I don't want to go to your place." I say. "My dad can bring you to your house after that, by car. So, are you coming?" I look at my little shit-quality bike. "I really can't make that, sorry" Haoru smiles at me, again. "You can sit on my carrier" he says.

I blush a little. It's not like I want to go on his carrier, but I don't exactly have a choice. I put my scrap-heap bike against a tree and proceed to sit on Haoru's carrier. He takes place too and rides us back to the dorm without any problems. The sun is shining, there's basically no wind with exception for a few small breezes.

With a nice, quick speed, we go to the dorms. My hair waves a little in the nice, cool breezes. I never thought I'd enjoy such a breeze so much during winter. I kind of feel like a heroin in a romantic movie or something. Haoru, who unfortunately noticed this, began to sing a little. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine~", my cheeks flush bright red. Oh well, you could have guessed. That happens to me all the time anyway.

By the time we arrived at the dorm, I rush into my room. "Where are you going? We have a break now, you know?" Haoru says. "I kind of forgot to pack" I say. Haoru laughs. "Your head is just filled with chaos isn't it?" "No, it'' filled with you." I become one big tomato. He's right, it really is filled with chaos, I can't even keep my mouth shut. "What? What was that?" He says, smirking a little.

"I-It's.. It's filled with you being a failure!" I say. Haoru returns to his passive state. "I thought we became friends." He says. Shit, Emil, what are you doing now! "Sorry." I reply. "It's ok, you only searched for an excuse" he says, laughing a bit. Yes, I blushed again – if that isn't obvious enough yet.

After packing my stuff into a backpack, me and Haoru returned to his bike. Meanwhile, while Haoru was going faster than Sonic the Hedgehog, I wondered how Mei, Raivis and Lukas were doing at the event-thing. I have no clue how late it is either, but I think they didn't arrive yet. I felt something on my nose, a tiny water-droplet. I look up to the sky – it turned all grey. Great. Just great. More droplets fell down the sky, and it started to rain. To make circumstances worse, the cool breeze I was enjoying so much just a while ago turned into a cold, hard and mostly annoying wind.

"Say Haoru, how long do you think it will take?" I ask, however I can barely hear myself. "Sorry, what?" "Huh?" "WHAT?" "WHAT WHAT?" "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" "HOW LONG!", Jesus Christ, how can you ever have a conversation like this? "I DON'T KNOW!" "WHAT?" "I DON'T KNOW!" "OKAY!", Great, this ruined my day even more than the weather.

The wind even gets harder and colder. I feel like this, in combination with the rain, is going to freeze me up until I die. Haoru suddenly stops. "What are you doing?" I ask. I still have to scream, but not as loud as he was standing right next to me. "Do you want my jacket?" he asks, totally ignoring my question. "What? Haoru, you're from China, right? That's way warmer than where I come from, so I'm used to the cold, keep your jacket." I say. What? I'd say that to anyone from China or so. Sure I'd take Lukas' jacket, though.

"I'll be fine, at least take the scarf." I sigh. Is he retarded? I said I'm used to it. I take the scarf anyhow.

For god's sake, we have finally arrived at his place. He places his bike against a fence and unlocks the front door. "Ladies first", he smiles. "Hahaha. Someone's being funny." I say in a completely monotone voice, as I enter. Haoru follows. The living-room looks nice and cosy. It's been a while since I've seen a room that is not filled with Ikea stuff.

Lukas' friend Berwald always re-designs his room depending on what's new at the Ikea. Since Lukas takes me there at least twice a week, I can kind of predict what Berwald's room looks like. But this is a total difference, and it looks nicer than I thought. A nice-looking lady comes in. "Weren't you supposed to go to some or another event?" she asks. "We were, but Emil's bike is dead so I brought him here." The lady smiles. "That's nice of you, but what if the teachers find out you're gone?" "Well, then that's their problem, not ours." Haoru says harshly. The lady nods as if what he said just now is super professional.

The lady grants me a cup of hot cocoa. "We will drive you home any time soon, okay?" she says. I nod. Haoru's mother is pretty nice. I take a sip of the cocoa. It's very good, I might as well enjoy myself while I'm here. "Would you like anything to read? A book or a magazine, whatever" Haoru says. "No thank you." I can already sense that these people don't have anything in English.

Sometime later, a man comes in, not very much taller than I am. "So, you're the guy I'm supposed to drive home?" What, did they text him just now? "I guess, my name is Emil" I say. "Mr Wang" he says. I actually try my best to not burst in laughter, since this name sounds kind of stupid to me, as a European. I suppose. "Well then, see you in two weeks" Haoru says. I nod. "See you in two weeks." Haoru's dad leads me to his car and drives me home. I don't know how he got my address but I bet it has something to do with Lukas. Surely.


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm on time?! I'm on time?! I'M ON TIME! So yes, after all this time here's the actual lovely dovely part .3. Also about the "Haoru" thing - I know it's spelled Kaoru but I'M NOT PERFECT, I'M STILL LEARNING also personally I use Xiang these days. He doesn't have an official name anyway (Well Iceland doesn't either but screw that). It's kinda the same as calling Norway "Lucas", or maybe even "Nikolai". I use Lukas, Emil, and Haoru in the names. I'd like to change it to Xiang, but it's very hard to change that now. Just, don't bitch and enjoy the damn chapter. Sorry, I like to curse (huehuehue). Welp, Ignore the fact that Haoru/Kaoru is japanese and read~!_

Chapter 7 – Doki Doki? Pt. 2

The sun is shining, the birds are tweeting, the flowers are blooming; this is one of the most _terrible_ days of my life.

"Emil, did you finish your homework yet?" "How many times do I have to tell you, I finished all of it at school!" I yell at Lukas, who keeps pushing me to finish my not-existing tasks. That's a weird word to pronounce, 'tasks', the s-k-s combination makes it weird. Oh, Jesus Christ. As you see I literally do not have anything better to think about. I'm being eaten by boredom. I feel like I'm being bombarded to death with tiny pieces of cotton.

I start to write the a-b-c in royal, fancy letters. It's not like it has any use, I just can't think of anything better to do. Lukas enters my room. "Emil, catch me." "What?" "Catch me." He said as he fell. As he ordered me, I catch him. "What in the world was that for?" I ask. "I feel like I'm being bombarded to death with tiny pieces of cotton." I actually never thought I could relate this well to my brother.

"The boredom drives me to insanity." Lukas says as he stands up and grabs his cell-phone. "I agree." I say, with an expression on my face saying "Kill me right now, please." "I'm asking Mathias over." What? Him? Alright, just to inform you: It's the second day of the vacation. Lukas was completely fine with me not being present at the school event. So were the teachers. I finished all of my homework as well, so today I hoped to get a little rest, and the last thing I want is for Mathias to ruin my chance for a 'Netflix and chill' day. I must admit, I have never been so bored in my entire life, and I actually don't feel like watching Netflix at all, but just not that loud guy. At least someone a little easier, like Tino.

But no, Tino was going to the Ikea today with Berwald. Right now I'd do anything to join them, but Lukas wouldn't let me. "Fine." I say. And so, Lukas calls Mathias. At the exact same moment, I'm being called by Haoru. I pick up. "Yes?" I'd never admit it to him but I'm actually so glad he called right now. "This is Haoru. Could you come over? I feel like I'm being bom-" "Bombarded to death with tiny pieces of cotton?", I finish his sentence. I hear Lukas doing the same. "Yes." He says. "So, can you come over?" I look at Lukas. "Can I go to Haoru?" I ask him. Lukas nods. I thank him and return to Haoru at the phone. "Yes, I'll be there in fifteen minutes." I say. "Okay, see you later then." "Bye.", I hang up. Lukas seems to be done too.

And once again, my phone rings. This time it's Tino. I pick up. "Yes?" "Hi Emil! It's me!" Tino sounds unusually happy. "Well someone's happy." I say to him. Tino laughs a little. "Why don't you join us in at the Ikea? I feel like I'm being bombarded to death with fun over here!" I drop the phone. Well, at least someone isn't bored. I just don't feel like hearing how freaking amazing it is to be at the Ikea while I can't come. "Hello? Emil?" I hear him say. I ignore it and dress up. Not to be fancy or something, I just don't want to walk in public with my pink sheep pyjamas. I put my pants and my usual fancy jacket on. "Could you drive me to him?" Lukas nods. "Sure, why not." He says. And so he brings me to Haoru.

At his house, I ring the doorbell. Haoru opens. "Thank god, you're here. Did you plan to do something else today by the way?" I shrug. "Netflix and chill." I don't exactly remember when I learnt that sentence, but it seems rather popular these days. Haoru bursts in laughing. "Do you have any idea what that means?" he asks. I shrug. "Chill while watching Netflix?" I ask. He shakes his head and whispers to me what it truly means.* My tomato-state is activated. I know, I'm always late with the trends in Europe, but I tried to keep up for a little…Guess I failed in that. Geez, the thought of having said that to multiple people... It's so embarrassing. Haoru laughs. "Maybe we'll do Netflix and chill". "Ew! No!"

*To all the kids: Please don't google it. It's kind of inappropriate.

Haoru goes to the kitchen and grabs some water. "Say, Haoru" I suddenly begin. "Yes?" "What's with all that doki doki bullshit again?" Haoru returns to the living room. "What, you still don't get it?" I shake my head. He chuckles. "You're kind of slow minded, aren't you?" "Shut up, just tell me!" I yell. "I like you, dumbass."

My eyes widen. _"I like you, dumbass"_ , the sentence keeps repeating itself in my mind. "That's…" I begin. And I pause. I'm shaking a little, and I've never been this red in my life. "That's… A horrible way of saying that, butthead! What the heck?! How am I supposed to take you serious like that you dick-fart!" This was the most awkward rage moment ever. He laughs. "Sorry. I like you, my beautiful Emil" "YOU'RE NOT FUNNY!" I scream. Haoru laughs as if he has the time of his life. He can't be serious. "So, do you like me too?" he asks. …what? Does he really mean it? No, no. Of course not. He once again looks passive, but with a little bit of emotion. Oh fuck, he _does_ mean it. "We're both guys!" "So what? Just answer my question."

I look down. Do I? Of course I don't, I mean, It's Haoru! "I don't feel like having some or another cheesy dramatic moment right now." I say. "The only one being cheesy and dramatic is you, I just spilled it out very dryly. So you do like me then?" …Do I? "I-I guess.. I like you too" I say without making eye contact. On a scale of one to America, how normal am I behaving myself right now? Probably North Korea.

"Okay, cool." "TH-THAT'S YOUR REACTION?!" "What, you expecting something?" He reminds me of myself surprisingly much. "Did you want a kiss?" I slap him. "HELL NO!" Haoru laughs. I burst out in full Icelandic, cursing him with eths and thorns and r's normal people can't even pronounce. Haoru looks like me as if he just saw Jesus. His face quickly turns passive again as soon as I stopped to catch my breath. "So… We're a couple now?" he asks. I sigh. "Yes, Haoru. We're a couple now." "Sweet." He says while patting me. Jesus, I can already imagine how I'm going to tell Peter this when he asks. 'And that is how we became a couple. By cursing and being a jerk.', yes, that'll be exactly how I tell him.

Haoru sits down. "You know, I have the feeling that went too passive. Too emotionless." He says. I roll my eyes. "Really now." Haoru nods. "But you didn't want it to be cheesy and dramatic right?" I hate to admit but he has a point there. "I guess so, but you could at least try and act as if you're happy or flustered or maybe even sad or, I don't know, something." Haoru looks guilty. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." I say, feeling a little guilt too. "No, it's not your fault, really." He replies. "But you-" "No, I swear it isn't your fault." Haoru tries to smile a little. This is kind of sad. "But then how isn't it my fault?" I ask. "I just shouldn't have eaten all that chicken this morning, _oh man_ my stomach aches!" Really, this guy…

I stand up to walk away, tired of his bullshit. Let's say we were a couple for one minute. Haoru grabs my wrist. "Sorry, I'm trying to find a way to make myself clear without being either a passive jerk or a cheesy little girl" For one or another reason he looks kind of cute right now. "I guess, there is no way?" I reply. Wow, I've been asking too much maybe. Assuming he isn't really a guy who can do stuff just right, but either 'too good' or not good enough.

"Then, just assume I mean it okay?" he asks, smiling a bit. I smile back at him. "Alright then." I let myself fall on the couch again, watching TV. Haoru grabs my hand and watches it as well. He squeezes a little in my hand and I squeeze back. This is actually pretty comfortable.

And there we are, watching TV. …or rather, look at the TV… We literally spend one hour being awkward, not coming up with the idea to actually turn the TV on. "This channel sure is interesting." Haoru says. "Oh, sorry let me just..." I search for the remote. I swear. TV-remotes and car-keys are far family from Waldo, surely. I finally found it. And I take a look at it, and I get trigger-confused. It had thousands of buttons with Chinese characters. "I… I honestly have no idea how to use this…" I say nervously. "Oh… Me neither." Haoru says. "What? You can read Chinese right?" "Well actually, that's Korean." I look at it. There's a difference between Chinese characters and Korean ones? I mean, of course there is! I knew that…

"Oh." "Yeah." We both stare at the remote. "Let's just find something else to do." I say. Haoru nods, and starts laughing. "How about some monopoly?" he jokes. "Hehe, wow, monopoly! I've always wanted to play that!" I reply. And here we are laughing like idiots, about something not funny at all.

And the next moment we're playing monopoly. Very serious. "Done." Haoru suddenly says. "What? We're in the middle of the game!" "Stand up.", he says. And so we both do. From this angle, I notice he had built a perfect heart-shape out of monopoly-junior houses, including mine. Of course he put some houses around the board, and some of my houses are in middle of the heart ruining it, but hey, he did it. I blush a little bit, and Haoru kisses my cheek. "Now let's play another round I want to make a star" I roll my eyes. Sometimes he just seems so sweet and loving, and other moments you realize how much of a jerk he is. Oh well, I guess that's my problem now.


End file.
